You're My Rock
by Jackie Mag
Summary: Tom and Sam spend some quality time together after the opening night of "Bombshell". This is about their budding romance with Sam's relationship rules. Some adult situations.


Tom asked Sam to join him in his room after the opening of Bombshell.

They walked in to the room. Tom threw his jacket on a chair and flopped onto the bed. "Man, what a day!"

Sam smiled at Tom as he sat next to him on the bed. "I know what you mean."

"Did you hear that audience? That new finale was so freaking awesome!"

Sam reclined and looked into Tom's face. "Thanks to you."

"… And Julia. She managed to get the lyrics out just in time. It was down to the wire. I didn't know if we were going to make it."

"But you did."

"We did it. We _all_ did it." Tom looked at Sam. "The dancers were great, Karen was great."

"Do remember _now_ why we do this?"

"Yes." Tom gave Sam a tender look. "But, thanks for helping me earlier today by reminding me. I needed that. I needed you to tell me that. I needed … you."

"I was glad to help."

Tom leaned up on one elbow to look at Sam face to face. "You did more than just help. You're my rock." They kissed a soft, gentle kiss. "Every time I question the basic drive that keeps us going I look to you."

"I get strength from you, too, whether or not you realize it."

"Then we're good together, right?"

"I'd say so."

They shared another simple kiss. Tom smiled and reclined on the bed again. "I know I should sleep, but I'm too pumped."

Sam leaned over and kissed Tom's cheek. "Then don't sleep." He continued to Tom's ear and then neck. Tom was so lost in the thrill of the show that he didn't realize at first what was happening. Sam placed a sweet kiss on Tom's lips and then the kiss deepened.

Suddenly, Tom pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, I think."

"Yeah, but you don't … I mean … we haven't … I don't …"

"… finish your sentences? I can see now why _Julia_ is the one who writes the lyrics."

"What I mean to say is … you said that we'd take this slow and we've never really, um, made out."

"We have, a little."

"So, what's happening now?"

"You're talking instead of letting me kiss you."

"I just want to know how far we're going to go."

"Do you have to have everything spelled out? Let's go off book for a while, OK? Just see where the mood takes us." Sam kissed him again. Tom unquestioningly returned the kiss and it became quite passionate. Sam began to unbutton Tom's shirt and proceeded to kiss his way down his neck and down his chest. He slowly peeled the shirt open and kissed and licked Tom's nipples.

Tom moaned a little at the gentle affections he was receiving. As Sam came up to kiss him on the mouth again, Tom's hand slipped under the hem of Sam's shirt. The kissing continued and then Sam sat up and removed his shirt. Tom put his hand on Sam's arm, silently requesting that he lay down. Sam rested on his back as Tom sat up and removed his own shirt. Tom straddled him and then ran his hands over Sam's chest.

"You have such an incredible body." Tom ran his hands up Sam's arms as he raised them over his head.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sam replied with a smile.

Tom leaned forward until their chests touched each other, causing both men to draw a breath. Their arms went around each other as Tom kissed Sam's neck and shoulders.

Sam moved his hand behind Tom's head and pulled him in for another deep kiss. Tom began to kiss his way down Sam's chest, stopping at all points of interest along the way. As Tom kissed below Sam's navel his hand touched the bulge in Sam's pants.

Sam said, "Tom. Tom. … Wait. Hold on." He gently moved Tom's hand away.

Tom realized what he'd been doing and that it was 'too far' for Sam. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

Sam smiled. "It's OK. It's just a little farther than I feel comfortable with right now."

"I understand. That's fine." They kissed again. "I suppose this is a bad time to ask you something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Tom, you know I don't want to …"

"Just sleep. Sleep here instead of your room."

"There's only one bed here."

Tom looked around the room. "Why, I do believe you're right." He looked back at Sam. "Pleeeeeaaase."

"I don't know. I'm thinking about 'lead me into temptation' and all that."

"So, I do tempt you?"

"Yes, you know you do." They kissed.

"C'mon. It'll be fun. We can talk and maybe watch TV until we can actually sleep."

"I suppose."

"Really? Cool! Go get your stuff." Tom gave Sam his keycard. "I'm going to take a shower. Come back with your stuff and we'll get some cuddle time before sleeping."

"Just cuddling, right?"

"Yes. On my honor as a … well, I never was a Boy Scout. Just, on my honor."

"OK." Sam pulled his shirt on. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

A few minutes later Sam returned with his bag. As he walked by the bathroom he took a quick glance inside and caught a glimpse of Tom, naked, drying off. Sam couldn't help noticing that Tom's fine form and nice ass. As Sam set his bag down he shook his head to get any stray dirty thoughts out of his head. He pulled some stuff from his bag: pajama pants, a t-shirt and a toothbrush.

Tom emerged from the bathroom wearing silky pajama pants. "Hey, Sam. Got your stuff?"

"Yeah. I think I'll take a shower, too."

"Aw, darn. Too late to share one, I guess." He pulled on a t-shirt.

"Heh, heh. Very funny." Sam kissed Tom briefly before entering the bathroom and locked the door.

As he concluded his shower and brushed his teeth, Sam looked at himself in the mirror. He wondered if staying with Tom for the night was the right thing, but the more he thought about it, he knew it was. They'd grown quite close and spending time together was always special. He'd really did care for Tom.

Sam found Tom sitting up in bed and flipping channels on the TV.

Tom said, "There's nothing on."

Sam smiled as he approached the bed and Tom pulled the covers back for him. Sam slid in next to Tom, who put his arm around his friend's shoulders. "I'm sure there's something worth watching."

Tom surrendered the remote and Sam surfed a while.

"Here we go. The end of 'The Great Race'. Good movie. I love Tony Curtis in this."

They snuggled in and watched in silence for a while. Sam began to yawn. Tom asked, "Are you getting sleepy, hon'?"

"Yeah, finally."

"Do you want to turn this off, then?"

"If you don't mind. I do have a 3 pm call tomorrow and I don't want to sleep _too_ late."

"OK." Tom used the remote to turn off the TV. He turned off the bedside light and put his head on his pillow. Sam reclined, too, and put his head on Tom's shoulder.

"So, today was a good day." Tom said.

"Mmmm. Yes." Sam replied sleepily.

"You know the best part?"

"What?"

"Right now."

Sam looked up at Tom, whose eyes shone back at him. "I think so, too."

They shared a soft, gentle kiss.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight."


End file.
